disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
San Francisco
San Francisco, officially the City and County of San Francisco, is the leading financial and cultural center of Northern California and the . The only consolidated city-county in California, it encompasses a land area of about 46.9 square miles (121 square kilometers) on the northern end of the San Francisco Peninsula, giving it a density of about 17,179 people per square mile (6632 people per kilometers). It is the most densely settled large city (population greater than 200,000) in the state of California and the second-most densely populated major city in the United States after New York City. San Francisco is the fourth most populous city in California and the fourteenth most populous city in the United States, with a population of 805,235 as of the 2010 Census. The city is also the financial and cultural hub of the larger San Jose-San Francisco-Oakland metropolitan area, with a population of 7.6 million. Appearances *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''American Journeys'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''Cars 2'' *''Donald's Diary'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Gnome-Mobile'' *''Herbie Rides Again'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''Inside Out'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Kitbull'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Mickey Mouse'' - "Cable Car Chaos" *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Riley's First Date?'' *''The Parent Trap'' (1998) *''The Princess Diaries'' *''Soarin''' (pre-2016) *''That's So Raven'' *''Sister Act'' *''What If...?'' Attractions *The Walt Disney Family Museum *Letterman Digital Arts Center Actors/Actresses and Crew born in San Francisco *Raymond Bailey *Bill Bixby *Mel Blanc *Benjamin Bratt *Ashlie Brillault *Jamie Chung *Claude Coats *Clint Eastwood *Richard Egan *Danny Glover *Peter Lind Hayes *Steve Jobs *Milt Kahl *Charles Lane *Leslie Mann *Cymphonique Miller *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé *Kevin Pollak *Rob Schneider *Liev Schreiber *Vito Scotti *Rider Strong *Shiloh Strong *Bob Sweeney *Jeffrey Tambor *Courtney Thorne-Smith *Jerry Tondo *Aisha Tyler *Noel Van Horn *Jim Ward *Kirk Wise *BD Wong Gallery Tumblr lwydwtqAAn1qhcrb0o1 500.jpg|San Francisco as seen in The Princess Diaries Disney Auctions - Stitch US Cities ( Stitch in San Francisco ).jpeg San Francisco Giants Mickey.jpg|Pin of Mickey dressed as a player for the San Francisco Giants San Francisco Giants Donald.jpg San Francisco Giants Goofy.jpg Minnie Giants.jpg MSUSA SF.jpg|San Francisco track in Mickey's Speedway USA Walt-Disney-Family-Museum GGB.jpg|The Walt Disney Family Museum at the Presidio BronzeYoda Presido.jpg|The Letterman Digital Arts Center at the Presidio Centennial 12 print.jpg|The Geary Theater was one of the venues outfitted to show Fantasia in its first run KGO-TV It Must Be Channel 7 1992.jpg|KGO, the Bay Area affiliate for ABC American Journeys wdw poster-final.jpg|The Golden Gate Bridge can be seen in this poster for the Circle-Vision 360 film American Journeys Tumblr lxv951H9fy1r3jmn6o1 500.png|San Francisco as seen in "Donald's Diary" Stitch's model of San Francisco.jpg|Stitch's model of San Francisco Tumblr nl1dbp7R6c1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|A San Francisco cable car as seen in Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco Inside Out Concept 2.jpg|San Francisco in Inside Out Inside Out Concept 1.jpg San Francisco.jpg|The Golden Gate bridge in Inside Out baybridgesunsethigh-xl.jpg san francisco city hall 21.jpg|San Francisco City Hall US San-Francisco Westfield San Francisco Shopping Center 2.jpg Jackson St & Stockton St NW Corner December 15, 2012.JPG Chinatown-San-Francisco-22330.jpg The-Love-Bug-22.png cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-12020.jpg|The Golden Gate Bridge in Cars 2 Category:Sister Act Category:Cities Category:The Princess Diaries Category:George of the Jungle Category:Kim Possible locations Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:The Love Bug locations Category:Lilo & Stitch locations Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) locations Category:Homeward Bound locations Category:Inside Out locations Category:United States Category:California Category:Locations Category:Ant-Man locations Category:That's So Raven locations Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Cars locations Category:What If...?